Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DNA sequences that contain the coding region of amino acid transporters, whose introduction in a plant genome modifies the transfer of metabolites in transgenic plants, plasmids, bacteria, yeasts and plants containing these DNA sequences, as well as their use.
For many plant species it is known that the delivery of energy-rich compounds to the phloem through the cell wall takes place throughout the cell. Transporter molecules which allow the penetration of amino acids through the plant cell wall are not known.
In bacteria, numerous amino acid transport systems have been characterized. For aromatic amino acids, 5 different transporters have been described which can transport any one of phenylalanine, tyrosine and tryptophan, while the other transporters are specific for individual amino acids (see Sarsero et al., 1991, J Bacteriol 173: 3231-3234). The speed constants of the transport process indicates that the specific transport is less efficient. For several transporter proteins, the corresponding genes have been cloned. This has been achieved using transport-deficient mutants which were selected for their transport ability after transformation with DNA fragments as inserts in expression vectors (see Wallace et al., 1990, J Bacteriol 172: 3214-3220). The mutants were selected depending on their ability to grow in the presence of toxic analogues of amino acids, since the mutants cannot take these up and therefore cannot be impaired.
Corresponding complementation studies have been carried out with the eukaryotic yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Tanaka and Fink (1985, Gene 38: 205-214) describe a histidine transporter that was identified by complementation of a mutation. Vandenbol et al. (1989, Gene 83: 153-159) describe a proline transporter for Saccharomyces cerevisiae. The yeast possesses two different permeases for proline. One transports with lower efficiency and can be used also for other amino acids, and the other is proline-specific and works with high affinity. The latter was coded from the put4 gene. This carries an open reading frame for a peptide with a molecular weight of 69 kDa. The protein contains 12 membrane-penetrating regions, but does not contain any N-terminal signal sequence for secretion. This is a typical property of integral membrane proteins. The permeases process homology for arginine and for histidine permease from yeast, but not, however, for proline permease from Escherichia coli. 
For plant cells, based on studies on tobacco suspension cultures, it has been found that the transport of arginine, asparagine, phenylalanine and histidine are pH and energy dependent. Since a 1,000-fold excess of leucine inhibits the transport of the other amino acids, it can be assumed, therefore, that all amino acids use the same transporter (McDaniel et al., 1982, Plant Physio 69: 246-249). Li and Bush (1991, Plant Physiol 96: 1338-1344) determined, for aliphatic, neutral amino acids, two transport systems in plasma membrane vesicles from Beta vulgaris. On the one hand, alanine, methionine, glutamine and leucine displace each other on the transporter protein. On the other hand, isoleucine, valine and threonine have mutually competitive effects. In combined competition kinetic studies (Li and Bush, 1990, Plant Physiol 94: 268-277) four different transport systems have been distinguished. Besides a transporter for all neutral amino acids, which work with low affinity, there exists a high affinity type which, however, possesses low affinity for isoleucine, threonine, valine and proline. Further transporters exist for acids as well as for basic amino acids.
The transporter molecule or gene for plant transporter proteins is not known.
There are now described DNA sequences which contain the coding region of a plant amino acid transporter, and whose information contained in the nucleotide sequence allows, by integration in a plant genome, the formation of RNA, by which a new amino acid transport activity can be introduced in the plant cells or an endogenous amino acid transporter activity can be expressed.
Under the term amino transporter is to be understood, for example a cDNA sequence that codes an amino transporter from Arabidopsis thaliana. 
The identification of the coding region of the amino acid transporter is carried out by a process which allows the isolation of plant DNA sequences which code transporter molecules by means of expression in specific mutants of yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae. For this, suitable yeast mutants have to be provided which cannot take up a substance for which the coding region of the transporter molecule has to be isolated from a plant gene library.
A mutant which cannot grow in media, with proline or citrulline as the only nitrogen source, is described by Jauniaux et al. (1987), Eur J Biochem 164: 601-606).
For the preparation of yeast strains that can be used to identify plant amino acid transporters, a yeast mutant which is not able to grow in media with proline and/or citrulline as the only nitrogen source is, for example, transformed with pFL 61 plasmid, which carries, as an insert, cDNA fragments from a cDNA library from Arabidopsis thaliana. 
Further, a double mutant JT16 (Tanaka and Fink, 1985, Gene 38: 205-214) which has a deficiency in histidine synthesis (his4) and in histidine uptake (hip1) is transformed with the described pFL 61 plasmid and cultivated in a medium with addition of histidine.
It has now surprisingly been found that, in the transformation of yeast cells, certain plant cDNA fragments can complement the yeast mutation. By analysis of the properties of the proteins coded from the cDNA it can be shown that a coding region that codes a plant amino acid transporter with a wide specificity spectrum is responsible for the complementing of the mutation (see example 3).
Such a coding region of an amino acid transporter is shown, for example, by one of the following nucleotide sequences:
The DNA sequences of the invention identified with the help of the transformed yeast strains, e.g., sequences SEQ ID NO:1 and 3 can be introduced into plasmids and thereby be combined with steering elements for expression in eukaryotic cells (see Example 4). These steering elements are, on the one hand, transcription promoters, and, on the other hand, transcription terminators. Plasmids can be used to transform eukaryotic cells with the aim of expression of a translatable mRNA which makes possible the synthesis of an amino acid transporter in the cells or with the aim of expression of a non-translatable RNA, which prevents synthesis of an endogenous amino acid transporter in the cells. The expression of an RNA corresponding to the inventive sequences of plant amino acid transporters modifies the plant acid metabolism, as well as total nitrogen metabolism. The economic significance of this modification is obvious. Nitrogen is the nutrient mainly responsible for limiting growth. The viability of germ lines as well as germination capacity of seeds is directly dependent on the nitrogen content of storage tissue. The formation of high value food materials with a high protein content is dependent on a sufficient nitrogen supply. Nitrogen is transported essentially in the form of amino acids. An improvement in the delivery of amino acids to their harvested parts can therefore lead to an increase in yield of agricultural plants. The individual organs allows the qualitative improvement of such organs, which, because of the demands of the utilization process, contain little nitrogen. An example is potatoes, which are grown for the production of starch. Besides this, it is possible to modify the whole plant, by which the growth of individual tissues, for example, leaves, is slowed down, while the growth of the harvested parts is increased. For this, one can imagine a lengthening of the vegetative phase of crops, which leads to an increased formation of storage substances.
Processes for the genetic modification of dicotyledonous and monocotyledonous plants are already known (see for example Gasser, C. S., Fraley, R. T., 1989, Science 244: 1293-1299; Potrykus, 191, Ann Rev Plant Mol Biol Plant Physiol 42: 205-225). For expression in plants the coding sequences must be coupled with the transcriptional regulatory elements. Such elements, called promoters, are known (EP 375091).
Further, the coding regions must be provided with transcription termination signals with which they can be correctly transcribed. Such elements are also described (see Gielen et al., 1989, EMBO J 8: 23-29). The transcriptional start region can be either native and/or homologous or foreign and/or heterologous to the host plant. If desired, termination regions are interchangeable with one another. The DNA sequence of the transcription starting and termination regions can be prepared synthetically, obtained naturally, or can be a mixture of synthetic and natural DNA constituents. For introduction of foreign genes in higher plants, a large number of cloning vectors are available that include a replication signal for E. coli and a marker which allows for the selection of the transformed cells. Examples of such vectors are pBR 322, pUC-Series, M13 mp-Series, pACYC 184, etc. Depending on the method of introduction of the desired gene in the plants, other DNA sequences may be suitable. Should the Ti- or Ri-plasmid be used, e.g., for the transformation of the plant cell, then at least the right boundary, often, however, both the right and left boundary of the Ti- and Ri-Plasmid T-DNA, is attached, as a flanking region, to the gene being introduced. The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells has been intensively researched and is well described in EP 120 516; Hoekama, In: The Binary Plant Vector System, Offset-drukkerij Kanters B. V. Alblasserdam (1985), Chapter V; Fraley, et al., Crit. Rev. Plant Sci., 4:1-46 and An et al. (1985) EMBO J. 4: 277-287. Once the introduced DNA is integrate in the genome, it is generally stable there and remains in the offspring of the original transformed cells. It normally contains a selection marker which induces resistance in the transformed plant cells against a biocide or antibiotic such as kanamycin, G 418, bleomycin, hygromycin or phosphinotricin, etc. The individual marker employed should therefore allow the selection of transformed cells from cells which lack the introduced DNA.
For the introduction of DNA into a plant host cell, besides transformation using Agrobacteria, there are many other techniques available. These techniques include the fusion of protoplasts, microinjection of DNA and electroporation, as well as ballistic methods and virus infection. From the transformed plant material, whole plants can be regenerated in a suitable medium which contains antibiotics or biocides for selection. The resulting plants can then be tested for the presence of introduced DNA. No special demands are placed on the plasmids in injection and electroporation. Simple plasmids, such as, e.g., pUC-derivatives, can be used. Should whole plants be regenerated from such transformed cells, the presence of a selectable marker gene is necessary. The transformed cells grow within the plants in the usual manner (see also McCormick et al. (1986) Plant Cell Reports 5: 81-84). These plants can be grown normally and crossed with plants that possess the same transformed genes or different genes. The resulting hybrid individuals have the corresponding phenotypical properties.
The DNA sequences of the invention can also be introduced in plasmids and thereby combined with steering elements for an expression in prokaryotic cells. The formation of a translatable RNA sequence of a eukaryotic amino acid transporter from bacteria, in spite of the considerable differences in the membrane structures of prokaryotes and eukaryotes, means that prokaryotes can now use a eukaryotic amino acid transporter with specificity for certain substrates. This makes possible the production of bacterial strains which could be used for studies of the properties of the transporter as well as its substrate.
The invention also relates to bacteria that contain the plasmids of the invention.
The DNA sequences of the invention can also be introduced in plasmids which allow mutagenesis or a sequence modification through recombination of DNA sequences in prokaryotic or eukaryotic systems. In this way, the specificity of the amino acid transporter can be modified. Thus, the specificity of the transporter can be changed.
The invention also relates to derivatives or parts of plasmids that contain the DNA sequences of the invention and which can be used for the transformation of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells.
By using standard processes (see Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, N.Y., USA), base exchanges can be carried out or natural or synthetic sequences can be added. For binding DNA fragments with one another, adaptors or linkers can be introduced on the fragments. Further, manipulations can be carried which prepare suitable restriction cleavage sites or remove the excess DNA or restriction cleavage sites. Where insertions, deletions or substitutions such as, for example, transitions and transversions are desired, in vitro mutagenesis, primer repair, restrictions or ligations can be used. For methods of analysis, in general, a sequence analysis, restriction analysis and other biochemical molecular biological methods can be used. After each manipulation, the DNA sequence used can be cleaved and bound with another DNA sequence. Each plasmid sequence can be cloned in the same or different plasmids.
Derivatives or parts of the DNA sequences and plasmids of the invention can also be used for the transformation of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Further, the DNA sequences of the invention can be used according to standard processes for the isolation of similar sequences on the genome of plants of various species, which also code for amino acid or other oligosaccharide transporter molecules. With these sequence constructs, for the transformation of plant cells, can be prepared which modify the transport process in transgenic plants.
In order to specify related DNA sequences, gene libraries must first be prepared which are representative of the content of genes of a plant type or for the expression of genes in a plant type. The former are genomic libraries, while the latter are cDNA libraries. From these, related sequences can be isolated using the DNA sequences of the invention as probes. Once the related gene has been identified and isolated, a determination of the sequence and an analysis of the properties of the proteins coded from this sequence is possible.
In order to understand the examples forming the basis of this invention all the processes necessary for these tests and which are known per se will first of all be listed:
1. Cloning Process
For cloning in E. coli, the vector pBluescriptSK (Short et al., 1988, Nucl Acids Res 16: 7583-7600) was used.
For the transformation of yeasts, the vector pFL61 (Minet and Lacroute, 1990, Curr Genet 18: 287-291) was used.
For the plant transformation the gene constructs in the binary vector pBIN-Hyg were cloned.
2. Bacterial and Yeast Strains
For the pBluescriptSK vector as well as for PBinAR constructs, the E. coli strain XL1blue (Bullock et al., 1987, Biotechniques, 5, 376-378) was used.
As a starting strain for the expression of the cDNA library in yeast, the yeast strain 22574d (Jauniaux et al., 1987 Eur J Biochem 164: 601-606) was used.
The transformation of the plasmids in potato plants was carried out using Agrobacterium tumefaciens strain LBA4404 (Bevan (1984) Nucl. Acids Res 12: 8711-8720).
3. Transformation of Agrobacterium Tumefaciens 
The transfer of the DNA in Agrobacteria was carried out by direct transformation by the method of Hxc3x6fgen and Willmitzer (1988, Nucleic Acids Res 16: 9877). The plasmid DNA of the transformed Agrobacterium was isolated in accordance with the method of Birnboim and Doly (1979) (Nucl Acids Res 7: 1513-1523) and was analyzed by gel electrophoresis after suitable restriction cleavage.
4. Plant Transformation
Ten small leaves, wounded with a scalpel, of a sterile potato culture were placed in 10 ml of MS medium with 2% amino acid containing 30-50 xcexcl of an Agrobacterium tumefaciens overnight culture grown under selection. After 3-5 minutes of gentle shaking, the leaves were laid out on MS medium of 1.6% glucose, 2 mg/l of zeatin ribose, 0.02 mg/l of naphthylacetic acid, 0.02 mg/l of gibberellic acid, 500 mg/l of claforan, 50 mg/l of kanamycin and 0.8% bacto agar. After incubation for one week at 25xc2x0 C. and 3000 lux, the claforan concentration in the medium was reduced by half.
Deposits
The following plasmids and yeast strains were deposited at the Deutschen Sammlung von Mikroorganismen (DSM) in Braunschweig, Germany on 12.06.1992 (deposit number):
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.